


Accident

by Skylily



Series: Random Minty Shit [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylily/pseuds/Skylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minty + “I’ve made my peace. Please, can you just hold me?” (bonus points if it's our sweet cinnamon roll Monty dying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> i am a monster and i am so very sorry.

Miller felt like an earthquake was taking place within his body, that’s how bad he was shaking. The boy he loved was in his arms, gasping, blood escaping from his lips.

Monty, the one who had saved everyone only weeks before, was unable to be saved himself. 

Miller’s shirt was balled up in his fists, pressed onto the bullet wound that lay embedded in Monty’s chest. “Monty, it’s going to be alright, okay? I already radioed to Abby, she’s gonna be here soon, okay? You’re going to alright.” 

He spoke quickly, calmly, but even still his voice shook. There was just so much blood. 

Monty shifted and Miller met his dark brown eyes. He croaked, “Miller.”

Miller shook his head furiously, refusing to hear Monty’s goodbye. He refused to acknowledge the blood dripping down his chin. “No.”

“Nathan.”

“Monty,” Miller begged, voice cracking. “Please.”

This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t. No, no, no.

Only minutes before, Monty and Jasper had a very public fight and Monty had finally laid everything out in the open. 'You didn’t love her, Jasper. You were simply infatuated with her. Like you were infatuated with Octavia the moment you laid eyes on her. Can you honestly say you care more about Maya’s death than, say, Raven’s? Mine? Everyone’s?'

Jasper had fumed, reeled back and punched Monty straight in the face. Monty had a blossoming bruise around his eye to prove it. 

Miller had seen it all, and when Monty had stormed out of the Camp clutching at his face, Miller left his post and rushed after him. He just wanted to help Monty. He would always be there for Monty. No matter what.

But everything had gone horribly wrong. Monty hadn’t wanted a hug and kiss to feel better. Monty wanted to punch and scream and curse at the world– and that’s exactly what he did. But then he’d gone too far reaching for the gun resting at Miller’s hip. Monty wanted to shoot something. Miller, worried, struggled to pull the gun from the other boy’s grasp and that was a fatal mistake on his part. He should have given the gun to Monty. But he hadn’t.

Instead of shooting a wild boar, Monty shot himself. 

Miller blinked back tears, replaying the last moments. “Monty,” he whispered, resting the boy against his lap. He pushed the shaggy bangs out of the boy’s eyes. “I am so sorry.“ 

Amazingly, the dying boy gave Miller a watery smile. Reaching up, Monty grasped Miller’s hand, “It’s okay, Nate,” he squeezed his hand. “I’ve made my peace. Please, can you just hold me?”

Nodding his head, Miller cleared his eyes of tears and grasped Monty’s body closer to him. Knowing it was hopeless, Miller removed his other hand from the wound and hugged Monty tightly with both, peppering desperate kisses all over his face. 

Monty let out what Miller guessed was a giggle, but the blood escaping from the boy’s lips made a gurgling sound instead. Miller pulled away to look into his eye. “I love you, Monty Green.”

The boy smiled a red smile, beaming through hooded eyes. His lips moved. I love you, Nate. 

Miller ignored the slowing pulse that he could feel beneath his palms. Leaning down, he pressed a final kiss to Monty’s lips, his heart stuck in his throat.

Pulling away, Miller found Monty’s eyes closed, his chest still, and a small smile rested on his lips. He looked so at peace, it made Miller lose all the sense he had left. 

When Abby arrived only minutes later, Bellamy hot on her heels, they found Miller bent over Monty’s body, crying, a heart wrenching noise escaping from his throat.


End file.
